Potter's Family
by SnitchGirl16
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Harry Potter setelah jatuhnya masa Voldemort, bagaimana kisah romantis keluarga Harry dan Ginny Potter setelah menikah?
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow Nampak sunyi di pagi hari, matahari belum lagi tampak namun seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sudah terduduk di ranjangnya, ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat baru, bagi seorang Ginny Weasley.

Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts dan bekerja sebagai Chaser Chudley Cannons, ia selalu bangun saat matahari sudah mulai meninggi, lagipula hanya dia seorang anak muda yang masih lajang disini, semua kakaknya sudah meliki rumah dan keluarga, mereka telah meninggalkan rumah ini, dan lagi pekerjaan nya di Chuddley Cannons tidak membuatnya sibuk, ia hanya harus latihan tiga kali seminggu itu pun dari siang sampai malam.

Dan yang membuat Ginny Weasley bangun pagi hari ini adalah, karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan dia sudah memaksa seluruh kakak – kakaknya tinggal di The Burrow, dan tentu saja tidak ada yang bias menolak permintaan Adik-Kecil-Weasley ini.

Ginny menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut cokelat lebat sedang tertidur pulas, ia tersenyum geli mengingat seharusnya Hermione tidur bersama Ron malam ini, namun karena tak cukup tempat di The Burrow dan Ginny tidak mungkin tidur bersama Harry, maka Hermione harus merelakan dua malamnya tidur tanpa Ron.

Ginny menyibakkan rambut merah panjangnya kebelakang da berjalan ke kamar mandi, ia membersihkan diri dan mengenakan pakaian, padahal pesta kecil – kecilan merayakan ulang tahunnya akan diadakan malam hari, namun entah kenapa ia merasa sudah bersemangat.

" Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi "Komentar Hermione dengan mata menyipit dan rambut yang terlihat sangat berantakan

" Hermione, aku selalu bangun pagi... Di Hogwarts "Bantah Ginny

" Yah, Mum bilang kau selalu bangun siang saat sudah lulus "Kata Hermione

" Well.. Yeah, baiklah, aku hanya senang aku tidak sendirian dirumah hari ini "

" Bilang saja karena ada Harry "Hermione tertawa menggoda Ginny

" Lucu sekali "Sahut Ginny mencoba pura – pura tidak perduli, namun nyatanya ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Setelah Hermione masuk kamar mandi, Ginny cepat – cepat keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga, sebelum Hermione bisa mengejeknya dan membuatnya lebih merah lagi.

" Selamat pagi sayang "Sapa Mrs. Weasley "Tumben sekali kamu bangun pagi "

" Ahh Mum, memangnya tidak boleh aku bangun pagi? "

" Sama sekali tidak, sayang. Nah ada setumpuk hadiah menunggu dibuka diruang tamu, jika kau tidak mau membukanya sekarang—"Ginny sudah melangkah cepat keruang tamu sebelum Mrs. Weasley menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ginny duduk di kursi dan mengambil hadiahnya satu persatu, ia mengesampingkan hadiah dari Mum, Dad, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Charlie, Andromeda, Ted Lupin dan semua temannya dari Chuddley Cannons, tak ada lagi kado yang tersisa untuk disingkirkan. Ginny mengernyit bingung dan memeriksa lagi kado – kadonya, masih sama seperti tadi, tak ada kado dengan tagname Harry Potter.

Apakah Harry melupakan ulang tahunnya ? Tapi mana mungkin, alasan Harry berada disini untuk ulang tahunnya kan? Atau apakah Harry lupa membeli kado? Yah memang dua hari ini, meskipun sama – sama tinggal di The Burrow namun Ginny baru beberapa kali melihat Harry, itu pun mereka tak sempat berduaan.

Ginny merenung, Harry adalah seorang yang mengalahkan penyihir terhebat Voldemort, tentu saja dengan cepat karirnya melesat sebagai Auror, ia sering menangani misi berbahaya dan tak pernah pulang dengan kata gagal, dan dengan itu Harry sekarang menjadi seorang yang sangat sibuk, tapi apakah segitu sibuknya Harry hingga ia tak bisa membelikan Ginny kado? Ginny tentu saja bukan gadis yang hanya menyukai Harry karena hartanya, ia sudah menyukai Harry dari pertama kali melihat seorang bocah laki – laki yang tak tau peron 9 ¾, ia hanya ingin memiliki sesuatu pemberian dari Harry.

Dan pada akhirnya Ginny membuka kado – kadonya dengan lesu, ia mendapat Dress cantik dari Hermione, Jersey rajutan dari Mum, jam tangan dari Dad, Gelang dari mutiara, kerang dan berlian dari Fleur, kalung indah dengan mutiara dan berlian ditengahnya dari Bill, miniatur snitch dari Ron, miniature Naga Hungarian Ekor-Berduri yang mirip dengan punya Harry, dari Charlie, Detektor-Anti-Selingkuh dari George, dress lagi dari Angelina, pemukul dan sapu baru dari team Chuddley Cannons nya.

" Wow, banyak sekali "Seru Ron yang mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ginny

" Mana Harry? "Tanya Ginny, menghiraukan seruan Ron tadi

" Ginny kau jahat sekali, kita sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu, dan yang kau tanyakan adalah Harry? "Kata Ron dengan nada pura – pura kecewa

" Jangan konyol Ron, aku melihatmu seharian dari kemarin, dan aku bahkan sudah sebulan tidak bertemu Harry, disini saja kami tidak sempat bicara banyak "

" Hmm, kau tau lah Harry, Auror junior yang berbakat, hamper semua Auror senior memintanya membantu melaksanakan tugas "

" Well kau juga Auror yang cukup diperhitungkan, tapi Hermione bilang kau selalu ada waktu untuknya "

"Itu karena aku mengambil tugas yang perlu dan menolak tugas yang tidak perlu, menurutku Harry hanya kesepian di rumah sebesar itu hanya dengan Kreacher? Siapa yang tahan, makanya dia mengambil semua tugas yang diajukan padanya "Jelas Ron

" Yah baiklah, sekarang dia disini, dia tak mungkin kesepian, dimana dia? Bloody hell, ini hari ulang tahunku! "Geram Ginny

" Kurasa dia kelelahan, dia pulang sangat larut kemarin, tenang saja adik kecil "Ron mengacak rambut Ginny, yang dibalas Ginny dengan tatapan super tajam ala Mrs. Weasley

Para laki – laki sedang membantu mengekuarkan meja panjang dan beberapa kursi keluar, dan sedikit mendekorasi halaman, Ginny membantu sedikit dengan membekukan jembalang dan menghiasnya dengan pita – pita. Para wanita sedang sibuk di dapur, Ginny tak diperbolehkan membantu karena ini ulang tahunnya, sungguh konyol, pikir Ginny.

Dan akhirnya malam pun tiba, Mrs. Weasley, dibantu Fleur dan Angelina mengeluarkan berbagai makanan dan minuman super lezat keluar, kue berbentuk sapu diletakkan di tengah – tengah meja, semuanya sedang asyik berbincang – bincang dan Ginny sama sekali tidak tertarik ingin bicara, hatinya dipenuhi rutukan untuk The Choosen One yang telah membuat moodnya jelek di hari ulang tahunnya ini, lihat saja apa yang akan ia lakukan pada si Harry Potter.

Ron, Hermione dan... Harry terlihat keluar dari rumah, dan bertahan sebentar di beranda, Ginny menatap wajah Harry, dan Demi Merlin ! Apakah hanya Ginny yang tak memperhatikan atau memang benar, Harry terlihat sangat tampan malam ini.

Golden Trio itu masih saja bertahan di beranda, nampaknya mereka mempermasalahkan sesuatu, Ginny memang sudah menjadi pacar Harry Potter selama hamper 4 tahun, namun ia tak pernah benar – benar bisa masuk dalam kehidupan Golden Trio itu, sedekat apapun ia mencoba mengetahui tentang Harry, tetap saja ia kalah dengan Ron dan Hermione yang sudah terbiasa bertahun – tahun bersama Harry.

GINNY POV

Dan akhirnya pertengkaran kecil mereka selesai, mereka berjalan menuju tempatku duduk sekarang, dan oh sial jantungku berdebar sangat cepat dan semakin cepat setiap aku melihat langkah Harry semakin dekat, ada apa ini? Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa dengan Harry?

Harry menarik kursi disampingku dan tersenyum seolah dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Pesta berlangsung menyenangkan, saat makanan sudah habis di meja, semua orang terlihat berbincang lagi, sedangkan aku disini yang terlihat bodoh hanya diam disamping pacarku.

" Ekhm Ginny "Panggil Harry, yang sukses membuat detakan jantungku kembali menggila

" Ya? "Ginny menoleh mencoba terlihat biasa saja

Harry mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah yang terbuat dari beludru dari saku nya, kemudian membukanya, sebuah cincin putih dengan ruby merah ditengahnya terlihat berkilau di kegelapan malam.

Entah apakah atmosfer telah berubah, atau semua orang menjadi diam sekarang, terdengar sangat hening sekarang, hanya suara detakan jantungku yang bisa kudengar.

" Ginevra Molly Weasley, maukah kau menikah denganku?"Harry berkata lantang

Detakan jantungku terasa berdetak jauh lebih cepat, aku merasakan wajahku memanas, kucoba menatap mata hijau cemerlang yang memancarkan kesungguhan itu, aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku. Sorakan meriah dari semua keluargaku dan Harry memasangkan cincin itu yang terlihat pas di jari manisku, kemudian memelukku.

Rasanya aku habis memenangkan pertandingan QUidditch Gryffindor bersama Harry, semua orang menyalami kami dan memberi selamat, Mum bahkan memeluk erat Harry dan menangis saking terharunya.

Aku memeluk harry lagi, dan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sudah kutahan sebulan terakhir ini, ia juga balas memelukku erat, kurasa ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! ini dia chapter selanjutnya ^^

Maafkan di chap sebelumnya ada kesalahan, harusnya Ginny jadi Chaser di Holyhead Harpies bukan di chuddley Cannons /sayamalesngedit XD

Enjoy the story ^^ maaf masih jelek dan banyak typo. Hope you like 3

Ginny melirik ke jendela, The Burrow nampak sangat berbeda hari ini, sebuah tenda besar berwarna putih telah didirikan sepanjang halaman, beberapa orang nampak keluar masuk dari tenda itu, ia sendiri tak tau apa yang ada di dalam tenda itu, sejak kemarin mereka telah bekerja seharian, dan Ginny hanya dikamar, dikurung, lebih tepatnya oleh Fleur, Hermione dan ibunya, untuk mencoba gaun, make up muggle yang dibeli Hermione dan Fleur di salah satu toko muggle, dan mengubah ubah model rambut Ginny.

Kemudian ia melangkah kembali duduk di depan meja rias, Fleur baru saja mendandaninya selama sejam lebih, dan ia begitu puas dengan hasilnya, ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengenali dirinya di depan kaca.

Ketukan di pintu membuat gadis berambut merah itu terlonjak, Hermione masuk setelah ketukan pintu itu, ia juga kelihatan sangat cantik dengan dress semata kaki berwarna pink dan rambut yang dipilin rapi, membuat Ginny teringat akan Hermione saat Yuleball dulu.

" Aku baru saja selesai dengan Harry "Kata Hermione seraya melangkah mendekati Ginny " Lihat saja kau akan pingsan kalau melihatnya "

" Astaga Hermione, kau membuatku semakin panik "Ginny meremas ujung gaunnya

Hermione tersenyum geli " Baiklah, kurasa aku harus mengajakmu bicara dulu sebelum acara dimulai, kau tau itu membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih baik saat aku menikah dengan Ron dulu "

" Err aku hanya ingin bilang, well, aku tidak bermaksud tapi, aku cemburu denganmu, Hermione "Kata Ginny pelan

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali " Kau serius? Maksudku, kau jauh lebih cantik, populer dan pemain Quidditch lagi, kenapa cemburu padaku ?"

" Tidak, tidak bukan cemburu seperti itu, aku cemburu pada kedekatanmu dengan Harry. Kau tau semua hal tentang Harry, setiap ada masalah dia selalu bercerita padamu, dan selama di Hogwarts kamu lah satu – satunya gadis yang selalu bersama Harry "Kata Ginny

Hermione membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi, ini pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa berbicara menghadapi lawannya.

" Well begini Ginny, aku mengetahui segala hal tentang Harry bukan karena aku mau, tapi selama tujuh tahun bersamanya aku mengetahui segala hal tentangnya begitu saja, dia selalu bercerita masalahnya padaku, karena yah aku bisa membantunya, kebanyakan masalah perempuan sih Harry sangat payah dalam hal perempuan, dan Ron juga sama payahnya, dan masalah satu – satunya gadis yang selalu bersama Harry di Hogwarts aku tidak bisa membantahnya, Harry sudah seperti kakakku dan kau tau kan, setiap tahun ada saja masalah yang kami hadapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, aku sendiri sudah merasa nyaman dengan apa-yang-disebut-orang-Golden-Trio "Jelas Hermione

" Dan lagi Hermione, aku sedikit jengkel padamu, karena kau adalah gadis pertama yang dibawa Harry ke makam orang tuanya, apalagi kalian hanya berdua "

" Dan untuk yang satu itu, salahkan kakakmu yang begitu saja meninggalkan kami, dasar bodoh ! "Umpat Hermione

" Apa aku seharusnya mengutuk kakakku-yang-bodoh itu Nona Hermione Weasley ? "Goda Ginny

Ginny dan Hermione tertawa, kemudian Hermione melangkah menarik Ginny dan menyentuh kedua bahunya yang telanjang.

" Dengar Gin, aku telah bersama sebagai Harry selama enam tahun di Hogwarts, dan empat tahun setelah keluar dari Hogwarts aku masih bersamanya, aku sayang dengan Harry seperti saudaraku sendiri, mungkin sekarang aku mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Harry, tapi kau akan tinggal bersama nya selama sisa hidupku, kau akan jauh mengetahui Harry lebih banyak dibanding aku, Harry memilihmu, dari sekian banyak wanita di dunia ini, dia sangat mencintaimu, bahkan disaat kami melakukan perburuan Horcrux dia selalu mengecek keberadaanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu pada kakak iparmu ini lagi, okay Mrs. Potter? "Goda Hermione yang sukses membuat Ginny memerah.

" Ginny, sebentar lagi kau harus turun "Fleur masuk, ia merapikan sanggul Ginny kemudian menyematkan tiara bibi Muriel dan memasangkan veil di kepala Ginny, kemudian mereka bertiga turun kebawah.

" Semoga beruntung "Bisik Hermione saat Ginny menggandeng erat tangan ayahnya.

GINNY'S POV

Suara instrument telah berubah, nadanyamenjadi lebih lembut dan menenangkan, namun rasanya musik itu sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan hatiku yang sedang panik ini, jantungku berdentum dentum sampai rasanya aneh jantungku tak melompat keluar, Dad mulai berjalan dan aku mengikutinya, wajahku terus tertunduk sepanjang jalan, aku akan semakin panic jika melihat kerumunan orang yang telah duduk di kursi dalam tenda The Burrow.

Jantungku berpacu jauh lebih cepat daripada langkahku, aku terus – terusan menarik napas, dan akhirnya aku berhenti di depan seorang yang akan mengikat janjiku dan Harry, Dad melepaskan tanganku dan memberikannya pada tangan Harry, saat tangannya mengenggam tanganku, rasanya aliran hangat kembali merasuki tubuhku, dentuman jantungku mereda, dan rasanya aku jauh lebih tenang.

Aku baru berani mengangkat wajahku, dan kurasa apa yang dikatakan Hermione benar, aku rasanya akan pingsan saja melihat laki – laki didepanku ini, rambutnya tertata rapi entah bagaimana Hermione bisa merapikan rambutnya, dan aku tak yakin, kali ini ia tak memakai kacamatanya, luka berbentuk sambaran petih terlihat jelas di dahinya, dan ia tersenyum padaku, Demi Merlin aku bisa pingsan sekarang juga.

" Harry James Potter, apakah kau menerima Ginevra Molly Weasley sebagai istrimu ? Menemaninya saat susah dan senang, saat kaya dan miskin, saat sehat maupun sakit ?" Suara baritone yang terdengar keras, aku segera tau dia adalah Kingsley Shacklebot

" Aku terima "Kata Harry

" Ginevra Molly Weasley, apakah kau menerima Harry James Potter sebagai suamimu ? Apakah kau bersedia menemaninya saat susah dan senang, saat kaya dan miskin, saat sehat maupun sakit ? "

" Aku terima "

" Kunyatakan kalian berdua sebagai pasangan suami istri, silahkan mencium pengantin kalian "

Satu tangan Harry melingkari pinggangku, satu tangannya yang lain membuka veil ku, tangannya di pinggangku semakin mengerat hingga jarak wajah kami hanya beberapa senti jauhnya, dan melihat Harry sedekat ini membuat detakan jantungku yang tadi normal bertambah kencang, ia menarikku perlahan kemudian menciumku, bibirnya terasa sangat lembut dan sekilas aku merasa mint di bibirnya, kami memang sudah sangat sering berciuman tapi kali ini, rasanya sangat berbeda.

Harry menyudahi ciumannya, kemudian kami menghadap penonton, diatas kami Kingsley sudah mengangkat tongkatnya dan bintang perak kecil yang sangat banyak berjatuhan di seluruh tenda, aku baru menyadari tamu kami sangat banyak, di bagian depan semua terisi oleh keluargaku, dibagian belakang aku melihat sejumlah orang di kementrian dan Pofessor McGonagall serta Professor Slughorn, semua anggota Dumbledore's Army datang beberapa dengan istri dan anaknya, teman – teman kami di Hogwarts juga datang, Anggota Holyhead Harpies juga hadir.

Musik berganti menjadi lebih ramai dari sebelumnya, kursi – kursi disingkirkan dan beberapa pasangan berdansa, kami hanya berdiri menerima ucapan selamat dari orang – orang. Perasaan gugupku tadi rasanya menguap begitu saja saat Harry menggenggam tanganku, rasanya seperti mimpi, saat orang yang paling kucintai sejak aku masih belum bisa melafalkan satu sihir pun, sekarang berdiri disampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku, dan menyandang status sebagai suamiku.

Please review .


	3. Chapter 3

Rasanya aneh menyadari tiba tiba sisi kosong tempat tidur tiba tiba diisi oleh orang lain, dan Ginny menyadari itu. Ia melenguh terbangun dan tersenyum senang saat tubuhnya ada dalam lingkaran tangan besar suaminya, Harry. Diam - diam Ginny menelusuri wajah Harry dalam diamnya.

Ah tampan sekali, batin Ginny, menyadari ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Harry tanpa kacamata, Harry tertidur nampak sangat damai dan menurut Ginny itu hal yang membuatnya tampan. Perlahan gadis yang kini bermarga Potter ini melonggarkan tangan Harry, namun rasanya baru tangannya saja susah sekali.

" Disini saja "Gumam serak Harry

Ginny menatap Harry yang sudah terbuka, mata hijau cemerlang nya menatap langsung mata cokelat Ginny.

" Harry aku mau bangun "Gumam Ginny

Harry memejamkan matanya lagi, dan mengeratkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh istrinya. Ginny hanya bisa mengeluh kesal, harusnya ia membawa tongkatnya saja tadi agar bisa menyihir suaminya untuk melepaskannya sekarang. Ginny mencoba memutar otaknya mengingat mantra yang bisa melepaskannya dari Harry secara singkat namun ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

" Demi Merlin ! Harry Potter lepaskan aku sekarang juga "Kesal Ginny ketika sudah setengah jam mereka hanya dalam posisi ini.

" Hm "Gumam Harry melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Ginny.

Ginny cepat cepat bangkit, sebelum Harry memerangkap nya lagi, ia mengambil baju gantinya dari lemari dan buru - buru masuk ke kamar mandi.

" Ada apa? "Tanya Harry heran saat Ginny nampak sangat kesal menatap makanannya Ginny hanya terdiam tak kunjung menjawab

" Masalah aku memelukmu pagi tadi ? "Tanya Harry menyimpulkan

" Bukan "Jawab Ginny singkat

" Lalu? "

" Harry, ibuku mengajari aku memasak sejak aku kecil, dan sekarang? Semua masakan dibuat oleh Kreacher "Jelas Ginny

" Dan apa masalahnya? Jadi bagus kan? Kau tidak perlu capek "

" Dasar tidak peka "Gerutu Ginny,

" Aku ingin memasak untukmu setiap hari "

Harry meledak tertawa, yang semakin membuat Ginny ingin meluncurkan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar pada suaminya ini.

" Baiklah, nanti aku bilang pada Kreacher "Kata Harry mengulum senyumnya, saat melihat tanda bahaya yang ditunjukkan istrinya.

Selesai makan, Ginny mengambil piring kotor dan mencucinya, sekilas ia melihat Harry sedang duduk bersandar di kursi berlengan dengan Daily Prophet di tangannya. Ginny berjalan menuju kursi berlengan, ia duduk di samping Harry matanya menangkap headline yang menghuni satu halaman penuh Daily Prophet dengan judul **Pernikahan Harry Potter : Pernikahan Terbesar Abad Ini Oleh Rita Skeeter**

" Sepertinya ada tamu yang tak diundang di pernikahan kita kemarin "Komentar Ginny

Harry melirik gadis berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya tengah membaca tulisan yang ia baca juga. " Sepertinya begitu, karena aku yakin sekali tak ada si Skeeter itu dalam daftar tamu "

 _Pernikahan Harry Potter, nampaknya adalah pernikahan terbesar dan termegah abad ini, sepertinya lelaki yang diberi gelar The Choosen One ini tak mau kehilangan eksistensinya._ _Setelah tak berhasil mendapatkan Hermione Granger-masa lalunya selama di Hogwarts- Harry Potter menggaet salah satu pemain Quidditch yang sedang naik daun, Ginny Weasley, sang chaser Holyhead Harpies._ " Sok tau "Cibir Ginny, " Bukankah dia yang selalu mencari berita tentang kita waktu kencan dulu " _Untuk pernikahannya saja, The Choosen One ini nampaknya telah menghamburkan banyak galleon agar menjaga eksistensinya sebagai Penyihir Terkenal di Dunia Sihir, bahkan Pengikat Janji nya pun, Harry Potter meminta sang Mentri Sihir untuk menjadi Pengikat Janjinya._ _" Benar - benar pernikahan luar biasa ! Harry Potter sendiri telah bekerja dua bulan terakhir agar bisa menjaga pernikahannya tetap terlihat mewah "Komentar seorang tamu saat pernikahan itu._

"Kita buang - buang waktu saja membaca ini "Harry melipat Daily Prophetnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

" Aku mau mengepak pakaian kita dulu " Kata Ginny Harry hanya tersenyum mengiyakan, matanya terus menatap punggung gadis berambut merah itu sampai tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Harry memang memutuskan untuk ber honeymoon ke kawasan muggle.

Harry dan Ginny ber Apparate di salah satu tempat kumuh di Dunia Muggle, jadi tak ada orang yang melihat dua orang manusia tiba tiba saja muncul di udara kosong. Mereka berjalan menyisiri kota Muggle, sepanjang jalan Harry menggenggam erat tangan Ginny.

" Kau tau, aku selalu suka memandangi tempat muggle ini "Kata Ginny sambil menatap muggle yang berlalu lalang dengan ramai

" Aku juga suka... Memandangimu "Goda Harry, ia puas melihat rona merah menjalari pipi Ginny

" Dasar "Ginny mendengus menyembunyikan senyumnya

Mereka terus menelusuri jalan muggle, Ginny diam saja ketika mereka mengantri tiket bawah tanah dan kemudian mereka menaiki kereta itu.

" Aku tak terlalu sering ke dunia muggle, Mum tak pernah mengizinkan "Gumam Ginny

" Hm, aku malah selalu ingin meninggalkan dunia muggle "Balas Harry

Ginny menyandarkan pipinya ke bahu Harry, tangan Harry terasa hangat di tangannya membuatnya merasa nyaman.

" Kita dimana ? "Gumam Ginny saat mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah rumah.

" Hm, rumah bibi dan pamanku "Kata Harry dengan nada datar Harry mengetuk pintunya, kemudian keluar dua orang suami istri yang Harry sudah lupa berapa lama tak ia temui. Kedua bibi dan pamannya ini masih saja berjengit melihat kedatangannya dan kemudian menatap aneh pada Ginny.

" Masuklah "Gerutu Paman Vernon, ia menyingkir dari pintu karena jelas Harry atau Ginny tak bisa masuk jika tubuh Paman Vernon menghalangi pintu.

Untung saja Ron dulu sering bercerita betapa mengerikannya muggle yang membesarkan Harry, hingga Ginny mengerti kenapa situasi sekarang begitu dingin disini, tak ada penyambutan hangat.

" Apa kabar? "Kata Harry tak berniat basa basi " Sepertinya Dudley sudah menikah juga ya? "

" Tentu saja "Jawab Bibi Petunia

" Yah, aku juga, ini istriku Ginny Potter "Harry melirik Ginny, yang tersenyum.

" Dia mengingatkanku pada Lily "Gumam Bibi Petunia sangat pelan untungnya Harry duduk dekat dengannya hingga bisa mendengar hal itu.

" Nah, Harry Potter ada tujuan apa kesini? "Tanya Paman Vernon dengan mata menyipit

" Tak ada, aku hanya ingin berkunjung, tidak salah kan? "

" Tentu saja "Gumam Bibi Petunia yang jelas jelas tidak menginginkan keberadaan Harry disini. Harry hanya berbincang singkat dengan keluarga Dursley, memang apa yang bisa mereka bicarakan ? Pernikahannya yang menjadi _headline_ Daily Prophet? Atau karirnya yang sedang menanjak sebagai Auror? Yang ada suami istri Dursley itu hanya membangga banggakan Dudley dan istrinya yang normal. Hanya satu jam kedua pasangan Potter itu bertemu keluarga Dursley, mereka kemudian pamit. Baru saja mereka akan ber Dissaparate ketika seorang wanita memekik.

" Harry Potter ! "

_ Hwa akhirnya bisa update lagi, maaf lama x3 akhir akhir ini saya suka baca novel tentang wedding gitu, dan jadilah tulisan saya terkontaminasi XD #maafcurcol so iam sorry kalo jadinya HarryGinny nya OOC :D See You💖

Note : Maaf banget, yang kemarin ada kesalahan teknis makanya jadi berantakan parah-_- saya juga baru liat

Thanks yang udah baca ^^ review kalian sangat penting bagi saya:')


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya bisa update jugaa :') maaf chap ini pendek, karena selain ga mood juga gak ada inspirasi /plak

Selain itu, aku pengen bikin chap honeymoon XD ini pendek aja, soalnya kalo panjang ntar jadi genre rate M wkewkwk

Harry berbalik menoleh pada sumber suara yang menyebutkan namanya.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Mrs. Figg "Harry tersenyum menyapa tetangganya sewaktu kecil

Mrs. Figg nampak lebih tua daripada terakhir kali dilihatnya, rambutnya sudah kelabu, dan beberapa kerutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

" Ah, senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, kudengar kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan Dia ? "

" Err yah begitulah "

" Dia istrimu? "Mrs. Figg menatap Ginny yang berdiri dibelakang Harry

"Ya, dia istriku, Ginny "

" Ohh, gadis Weasley itu... Aku kenal orang tuamu kalau kau penasaran "

" Baiklah, Mrs. Figg senang sekali bertemu denganmu, tapi aku harus segera pergi "Harry memeluk sekilas Mrs. Figg dan kemudian ber Apparate bersama Ginny.

Harry membawa Ginny ke hotel yang ada di pusat kota London, setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dengan resepsionis Harry menarik tangan Ginny yang sedang asyik memandangi dekorasi dan furniture hotel.

" Honey "Gumam Harry memberi isyarat mengikutinya

Ginny berdiri dengan agak enggan, matanya masih ingin menelisik lebih jauh hotel muggle ini, namun akhirnya langkahnya menuju Harry juga. Lift berhenti di lantai 7, Harry dan Ginny berjalan beriringan di sepanjang lorong hingga berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 347.

Harry memasukkan kartu dan kemudian membuka pintu. Sebenarnya, Harry sudah tidak sabar melewati masa masa yang sudah diimpikan setiap pasangan setelah menikah, Harry memang tak pernah menyentuh Ginny lebih jauh selain menciumnya. Namun karena kelelahan dan menuruti keinginannya yang telah lama untuk mengunjungi keluarga Dursley membuatnya harus menunda hal itu sementara.

" Aku mau mandi dulu okay? "Gumam Ginny buru buru saat mereka sudah mereka sudah memasuki kamar

Alasannya untuk mandi sebenarnya hanyalah alibi, ia perlu mengatur degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan dan menahan wajahnya agak tak memerah. Tentu saja Ginny sadar, hari ini akan menjadi hari bersejarah baginya, untuk pertama kalinya ia berhungan intim, namun entah kenapa memikirkannya saja membuatnya malu setengah mati. Ginny menyalakan shower dengan air panas, ia mencoba merilekskan diri, namun rasanya perasaannya tak bisa tenang, bahkan aroma mawar yang menenangkan dari sabun yang kini teroles ke seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Setelah setengah jam berendam, Ginny bangkit, ia mengeringkan tubuhnya sebentar dan kemudian memakai gaun tidur tipis. Harry mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar derit pintu terbuka, Ginny dengan rambut merah yang basah dan gaun tidur tipis berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. Jantung Harry rasanya berdetak jauh lebih cepat, rasa panas mendesir di tubuhnya.

" Jangan menggodaku Mrs. Potter "Harry tersenyum, ia berdiri mendekati Ginny

Di tariknya Ginny lebih dekat ke pelukannya, kemudian ia mencium Ginny dengan lembut, lenguhan Ginny membuatnya merasa lebih panas. Dan mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan hal yang selalu mereka impikan.


End file.
